


Sunrise

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It disgusts her at first, realizing that he had a robot version of herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

_It starts like this…_

It disgusts her at first, realizing that he had a robot version of herself made to ‘play checkers with’.  When she rescues him from Glory, she’s gonna dust him.  No more talking his way out of it, she’s killing him this time, for good.

_And it goes like this…_

It kind of disgusts her, when she goes to him, pretending to be his robot.  But she has to do it.  She has to make sure Dawn is safe.

_And it happens like this…_

It kind of shocks her when she realizes that he loves her, but she is grateful, because it means that he’ll protect her, and more importantly, Dawn, no matter what’s at stake.

_And it goes like this…_

It shocks her when she realizes that she doesn’t hate him, and that she hasn’t really hated him for a long time.

_And it ends like this…_

She lies in her bed, curled up in the fetal position, staring out the window as the sun rises.  She can’t quite figure out what is so wrong with her to make he fall in love with a vampire again.


End file.
